


A Light Within the Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, F/M, Rough Kissing, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kairi meets with Vanitas again, trying to overcome her grief over losing Sora. Although it's not the same, she finds comfort in Vanitas.





	A Light Within the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I am full of sin. That is all.

Kairi was at a loss without Sora’s ring. The chain could be repaired, but there was no point in doing so as its purpose was no longer within sight. There was anger within her, but it wasn’t the righteous rage she thought she would feel at Vanitas taking her prized possession. Instead it was as if Sora had accidentally misplaced it. It simmered beneath the surface, but then again, when she saw the ring on Vanitas… nearly everything had changed. He had not killed her, which was quite surprising to the princess. If at all, she struggled to reconcile her grief of losing Sora, alongside her new feelings for Vanitas. He wasn’t Sora. Kairi knew that, but there was only so much she could take.

She also knew Riku would step in if he knew her plan to see the Seeker of Darkness again. There was a snowballs chance on the island that he would allow her to see him. It would be risky, but she didn’t want to just wait for something to happen. She wanted to see Vanitas again. Just for a little bit, to soothe her heart. Maybe Sora wasn’t there, and that was okay, but sparing her life said quite a lot in her book. Sleep did not come easy, as Kairi tossed and turned in fitful sleep. Dreams of Sora plagued her, but occasionally Vanitas would make an appearance, their encounter in the woods. The way his hands carefully handled her to force her eyes to him. The princess woke up then, shivering at the way those amber eyes seemed to study her. Almost trying to figure out if she was still worth keeping. She checked the time, sighing. It was only a few minutes before she needed to be up. Searching for a new wielder took much of the day, and each world was vast, reminding her just how much was at stake.

* * *

 

Vanitas had been torn to shreds by Master Xehanort for allowing the Princess to get away. He was lucky to not be on a shorter leash. The Seeker sighed, running through the encounter in the forest in his mind. He just let her go. No running after her, no striking her down to end her. Although ending her would have created a problem for the Organization, seeing as she was a Princess of Heart. He craved her Light, though, after being exposed to it so fully. His thumb rubbed on the ring he stole from the other. It was warm, and comforting. Something unfamiliar to Vanitas, but it was welcome all the while. He was deep in thought, unaware of his surroundings in the Keyblade Graveyard. He found comfort in the Graveyard, seeing as it was the place of his birth. The Seeker sighed softly, unsure of his next moves. He was aware of what needed to be done, at least what Xehanort demanded of him. There was still much to be done, and he needed to pull his weight. However, the princess haunted him. Her voice stirred something deep inside that he had yet to tap into. It irritated him to the point of creating more Unversed. Perhaps he needed to find her again, just to see how light and dark could interact.

* * *

 

Kairi returned to Twilight Town, although this was for personal reasons. The princess walked into the woods, making quick work of the Dusks that appeared. She wanted to see the Mansion where her Nobody stayed. Last time she was here, Vanitas prevented her from going in. A flash of anger coursed through her as she remembered the loss of Sora’s ring. “It’s fine. He won’t be here, I can take a look around, it’ll be fine,” Kairi told herself. She twisted the ring on her finger, gaining confidence as she stepped closer to the opening at the other end in the forest. Each step made her heart feel heavy. The princess wondered if Namine was the cause of these emotions. She knew this was not a happy place for her Nobody. It was full of distress and misplaced trust. The princess took a deep breath to steady herself. This was not the time to mourn. She needed to keep going, and she knew if she did, it would be alright. Once at the gates, Kairi looked around, noting nothing out of the ordinary. They were imposing, steel grey, meant to keep out the curious. The princess opened the left side, smiling at the creaking of the gate. It almost reminded her of Radiant Garden. Careful steps led her to the entrance of the Mansion, though no Dusks nor Heartless made an appearance, which seemed odd to the princess. Then she heard the opening of a Corridor of Darkness, and she immediately took her battle stance.

Kairi would not allow herself to be surprised. She knew that it could be anyone, and it was risky to be by herself. However, she refused to rely on protection. A princess she may be, but she was not a damsel in distress, not by any means. Destiny’s Embrace soothed her nerves. This was not her first battle, but it was still nerve-wracking.

“Come out!” Kairi called, preparing herself. Vanitas stepped out from the portal, hood down. She lost her breath for a second, heart skipping a beat.

“My, didn’t know you wanted to see me again so soon.” The Seeker grinned at her, waving at the princess, no gloves covering the ring that glinted in the twilight.

“I-“ she paused, unsure of what to say. He was right, she was seeking him out this time around. Though she didn’t know, he was seeking her as well. The princess wasn’t hard to find, her pure light was easy to find in the dark.

“You don’t even deny it.” Vanitas’ grin widened. He stepped towards the other, expecting her to walk away. Surprisingly, she did not move. Neither towards him, nor away. Progress in his books. To his surprise, her keyblade disappeared, and she straightened up.

“No, because there is nothing to deny. You’re not him, and I know that. I can’t pretend, either. However, I know there is some good in you, because you let me go, you didn’t take me to Xehanort.” The words were rushed, and she wasn’t sure if it needed to be said. Blue eyes focused on the ring he was wearing. Not Sora. That was okay.

“Stop pretending that I am good. You may have a heart of light, but that doesn’t mean that you’re right.” Another few steps, and he was looking down upon her. Kairi averted her eyes, continuing to focus on the ring. The matching band to the one she wore. Vanitas raised his hand to her chin, tilting her head up. “He isn’t coming back, Kai. Share your light with me.” Her nickname threw her off guard, but she couldn’t help but stare into those golden eyes. For a moment, the princess could swear they turned oceanic blue. It was probably wishful thinking.

Vanitas was studying her. This was new territory for him. Lust was part of the darkness, but it so rarely came up. Master Xehanort wouldn’t allow such tomfoolery from him, but he craved the light in Kairi. Light and Darkness needed balance, and this would bring a sort of balance to him. He felt another stirring in his heart, but he ignored it. Kairi looked delightful. Soon his lips were upon hers, almost questioning in the action. Once he felt her respond, he felt the need to control. He pulled her close, smiling as she pressed against him. His teeth nibbled at her bottom lip, tugging and asking for entrance.

Kairi was surprised when he leaned down to kiss her, but it felt right. She began kissing him back, hoping for more. There was a sort of curious taste to him, but she attributed it to the darkness. The princess pressed her body against him, letting out a soft moan when he bit at her lip.

As soon as her lips parted, Vanitas began to explore. It felt rough to Kairi, but she wasn’t about to complain. Somehow, it felt right, even if it wasn’t Sora. She pressed closer to Vanitas, a hand burying itself into his ebony locks. His tongue prodded at hers, and she began her own exploration, noting the sharp teeth. His tongue twined about hers for a moment, and then Kairi broke the kiss. Breathing heavily, she bit down on her lip, still slightly puffy at the biting from Vanitas. She backed away from him slightly, breaking the hold he had on her, only to grab his hand and lead him into the Mansion. The princess wasn’t about to do anything outside. Anything could happen outside. Dusks and Heartless could appear, or worse, Riku. The last thing she needed was Riku to take her away when all she wanted was the Seeker of Darkness.

“Come on. I know a place where we can be alone,” Kairi murmured, pulling on Vanitas’ hand. She could sense his disappointment at their kiss ending, but there was glee in his eyes as she spoke of a place to be alone. He could have summoned a corridor of darkness to allow them to be in the In-Between, but he doubted Kairi would feel safe there. Not that it mattered. She seemed to know where to go, and the Seeker would willingly follow. The princess opened the front door, pulling Vanitas in. Once inside, he pressed her against the door, kissing her again. He was demanding, their teeth clicking. Vanitas only broke the kiss to begin biting at her neck. She sighed softly, then moaned when his teeth sank into a particularly sensitive part. The moan spurred Vanitas on, and he began to suck on the skin. A yelp escaped the princess, and she could feel him smirking into her neck. Her whole body was warming. He began to explore her body, a hand cupping her breast, squeezing. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to elicit a response from Kairi. A soft cry escaped her, and Vanitas felt triumphant. He was the one to make her feel this way.

Soon enough, the warmth began pooling in the princess’ stomach, curling into a knot of pleasure. “Please, more,” she whispered, trembling beneath him. He wanted her to beg, to plead for more pleasure, but he was straining against the fabric of his pants. The Seeker simply wanted to ravish her, but against a door wasn’t the best place.

“You said you knew a place where we could be alone. Take us there,” he purred into her ear.

“Y-yes. Just a minute.” Vanitas reluctantly peeled himself off of her, pleased at the markings he left on her neck. Kairi cleared her throat, taking his hand again. She led him upstairs, towards the White Room. The dread she had felt earlier at returning to this place had disappeared completely. Her companion followed faithfully, occasionally pressing against her when possible. The Mansion was empty, apart from them. The princess opened the door to the White Room, leading the Seeker in. There was no bed, but a table would have to do. “I know it’s not a bed, but….” Kairi trailed off.

“It’s fine.” Vanitas pulled the other close, kissing her roughly. It was all teeth, and she could swear she could taste some blood. It simply heightened her arousal. His hands roamed her body, pulling her dress up. The princess pressed against him, returning the kiss, and grinding against him. The Seeker growled, pulling her panties off quickly. They were in the way. She was lucky he didn’t just rip them apart. His hand was quick about rubbing against her, eliciting another moan from Kairi. He relished the sounds slipping from her lips. The princess’ hand slipped from his back, moving to the zipper on his coat, tugging on the metal. It was a smooth movement, and she smiled at the bulge she could feel through his pants. Her fingers teased him through the fabric, lightly caressing him. It was a stark contrast to his treatment of her, rubbing and pressing hard against her clit. The difference was alluring, however. The knot in her stomach seemed to curl on itself once more, her entire body was tingling with pleasure.

“Table, Vanitas,” she pleaded, grinding against his hand. There was an achingly empty feeling within her, and she needed him.

“Beg.” It was a simple command that came from the Seeker of Darkness. He wanted to know just how much she needed him. His finger slipped inside her, noting that she was already quite wet. Her body betrayed how much she wanted him.

Kairi was stifling a moan, biting into her own lip. She didn’t want to beg, but she wanted him. “Vanitas, please. I need you.” His finger slid out of her, and he lifted her up. She hitched herself on his hips.

“I’ll let it slide this time. Next time I tell you to beg, beg as if your life depended on it. Because it might.” Vanitas put her down on the table, pulling her dress above her hips. His eyes were studying her again, though this time it was far more intimate. Kairi shifted beneath his stare, unsure of if they were going to proceed. Then she felt a finger slip in, and another. Her back arched in response, a soft moan escaping her lips. He was slow in his movements, pumping his fingers in and out.

“Vanitas, stop teasing me,” she murmured, head tipping back to expose the flesh of her neck. There were bruises already blossoming from his biting. He couldn’t help but add another bite to the collection, nipping along her collarbone.

“I’ll stop when I’m good and ready.” The noises she was making were divine. All too soon, he slipped his fingers out to unzip his pants. He was still hard from all the sounds she was making, and knowing he was the one to do it, to have power over the princess was incredibly arousing. Vanitas stroked his cock, priming himself for what was to come.

“Please.” It was a single word, but it was all Kairi could muster at this particular moment. She was ready, and she wanted to be with him. The princess shifted her body again, allowing easier access for the other.

“Good girl.” He grinned, positioning himself at her entrance. A hand steadied himself above the princess. Vanitas wanted to see her reaction once he was inside her. As he pressed forward, a small moan slipped his lips, and Kairi’s own joined in. Her eyes closed, back arching slightly. The table was a difficult place to be intimate on, but neither cared at the moment. Without a thought, Kairi squeezed around his cock, shivering at the feeling of being full. The Seeker grinned, loving the look on her face as he slid into her. The warmth was absolute bliss. The princess dug her nails into his back, hips grinding against his as he finally bottomed out.  “D-damn.” The word was strained as Vanitas paused for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Normally he wouldn’t ask, but Kairi was a special exception.

“I’m fine. Keep going.” Her words were breathy. The Seeker took it as permission to begin thrusting into her, and he took his time at first. Slow movements to get her used to the sudden presence of him within her. Her cries of pleasure at his ministrations seemed to push him to go harder. He wanted to fuck her senseless, and he wanted to make sure that she would not forget this. Kairi sighed in contentment, rocking her hips in time with Vanitas’ thrusts. One of her hands kept her still on the table, the other played with her clit. His hands were on her hips, forcing her onto his cock as he thrusted into her. The princess called out his name. Hearing his name from her lips, pleading for more, made him feel all the more powerful. Vanitas began to fuck her harder, enjoying the feeling of control he had over her.

Kairi’s hands moved to his back, digging into the material of his coat. The coil of pleasure within her was about to snap. She squeezed around his cock, hoping to give him more pleasure. Small cries escaped the princess as she was on the precipice of pleasure. “Please, I’m close.” She could only articulate so much as Vanitas continued to fuck her. At her words, the other thrusted into her and stopped for a moment.

“Such a pretty picture,” he murmured, wiping the sweat that had beaded up on her forehead. They were both breathing heavily. The Seeker wasn’t quite done, picking back up where he left off. Each thrust was more desperate than the last. He wanted to finish, and it didn’t matter if she finished with him. Kairi rocked her hips against him, releasing her grip from his back. Her hand was soon on her clit, pressing and circling as Vanitas continued ravishing her. As the pleasure built up again, she cried out his name. She could feel that coil of pleasure within her snap, and there was warmth throughout her entire body as she hit her peak. The Seeker moaned her name, enjoying the sudden tightness around his cock. He continued fucking her, speeding up his rhythm. It didn’t take long before he followed, her name slipping past his lips almost like a prayer.

Kairi looked up at Vanitas, pulling him down to press against him. “Thank you,” she whispered, kissing him gently. It was a stark contrast to what they had just done. He kissed her back, softer than before. The feeling of exhaustion overtook him, and he collapsed back on a nearby chair. “Meet me here again tomorrow, Vanitas.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

The princess sat up, no longer feeling alone or empty. “You’ll be here. You needed this as much as I did.” She smiled warmly at the Seeker, twisting the ring on her finger. No, he wasn’t Sora, but that was perfectly alright. She found that Vanitas may not be all darkness after all.

 


End file.
